dreams
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: la batalla con naraku ha termindao,kohaku es libre mas sin embargo el fragmento tiene que ser devuelto, sesshoumaru no ha olvidado el pasado y busca eliminar kohaku, que hara sango y sus amigos para detenerlo... dejen revieeeews leanloooo


HOLA ESTA HISTORIA ES UN HIPOTESIS DE LO QUE PASARIA CON kohaku cuando acabaron con naraku y es lo q creo y me gustaia que pudiera pasar leanlo y me dicen q les parece.dejen reviews. 

disclaimer: todos los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen..le pertenecen a la gran rumiko takahashi..la que hace nuestros sueños volar.

* * *

""deseos""

gruesas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo incado indicando su agotamiento.  
inuyasha tuvo que clavar su comillo de acero en el suelo para poder sostenerse mentras veia a sus compañeros de batalla estar agotados tanto como el.

miroku veia su mano incredulo ...aquella maldicion que tanto dolor habia causado definitivamente habia desaparecido...porfin habia desaparecido

sango abrazaba a kohaku que se encontraba demasiado cansado los dos lloraban ya que su oscuro pasado seria olvidado por fin.

kagome abrazaba a shippo quien estaba acostado en sus piernas agotado al igual que su compañera.  
en su mano llevaba la perla de shikon a la cual le faltaban exactamente tres fragmentos

los de kouga que se encontraba mas alla sentado en una roca descansando junto con hakkaku , ginta y ayame que trataba de ayudarle con sus heridas ocasionando que el lobo la apatara de el constantemente;

y el de kohaku que se encontraba con sango.

a la miko pronto se le lleno el corazon de tristesa mientras veia a sango...si a kohaku le qitaban su fragmento el moriria.

de pronto vio de lado suyo pasar a sesshoumaru quien exactamente se dirigia hacia sango...

es verdad por lo que habia escuchado el buscaba a kohaku para matarlo.

se levanto rapidamente para tratar de detenerlo pero una fugaz mancha amarilla se le adelanto.

la pequeña rin corria hacia sesshoumaru,quien pronto lo alcanzo.

sesshoumaru-sama porfavor no lo haga suplico la pequeña rin..kohaku solo estaba siguiendo ordenes no sabia lo que hacia porfavor sesshoumaru sama.

inuyasha vio lo que pasaba y rapidamente se paro de su lugar para dirijirse hacia su hermano

no te atrevas sesshoumaru le grito inuyasha

miroku y sango se interpusieron entre kohaku y sesshoumaru.

sesshoumaru-sama porfavor se lo suplico decia rin quien jalaba constantemente una de las mangas de sesshoumaru mientras pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de su rostro.

apartate de ahi sesshoumaru dijo inuyasha en tono tajante

este chiquillo de todas formas morira se mantiene con vida por un fragmento, apartate mujer le dijo a sango.

sango como respuesta saco su hiraikotsu

...no permitire que le hagas daño, el estaba siendo controlado..kohaku seria incapas de matar a una niña.

jaken mira expectante a su amo y a rin que que no dejaba de sollosar, acaso seria capaz de matar a ese niño,pero si ya habia derrotado a naraku.

sesshoumaru porfavor no lo haga suplico aome

para ese momento inuyasha,miroku,aome,shippo, incluso koga y ayame ya se encontraban alrededor de sesshoumaru.

rin habia ido a posasrse junto a kohaku que miraba a sesshoumaru.

rin le susurro kohaku a la pequeña

rin volteo a verle

no lo se pero no siento miedo alguno le dijo a la niña

rin abrio los ojos sorprendida,kohaku veia discretamente hacia los ojos ambar de sesshoumaru.

rin tambien vio a su señor fijamente y entonces rin rio y seco sus lagrimas, sabia que nadie mas podia verlo,sabia que su querido señor no seria capaz de matar a un niño

kohaku se paro y se puso frente a sango

kohaku dijo esta dudativa

no te acerques kohaku te puede matar le grito inuyasha.

kohaku su puso frente a sesshoumaru mientras se incaba ante el.

yo intente matar a rin ,le pido disculpas por eso,haga lo que tenga que hacer,disponga de mi vida.

KOHAKU NO grito sango.

hermana no te acerques, he causado demasiado dolor a muchas personas y recibire lo justo

acaso no tienes miedo dijo por lo bajo sesshoumaru

esto es lo q me meresco dijo kohaku

sesshoumaru se acerco a kohaku mientras le tomaba el hombro empuño su espada atravesando a kohaku exactamente donde se encontraba el fragmento mientras este salia volando callendo en el suelo.

kohaku grito sango llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermano que se encontraba caido en el suelo inconciente

aome se habia tapado los ojos al igual que la pequeña rin

maldito dijo inuyasha desenbainando su espada,no tenias por que hacerlo dijo apuntandolo con esta.

sango lloraba descontroladamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.

rin y aome se habia destapado los ojos y las dos notaron algo que cambio su exprecion.

kohaku..hermanito decia sango entre sollosos..yo te quiero mucho kohaku

"yo tambien te quiero mucho hermana"

sango abrio los ojos y miro sorprendida que su hermano tenia los ojos abiertos y todas la heridas causadas por la batalla entre naraku habian desaparecido.

pero

sango alzo la mirada para ver que a unos cuantos metros mas alla iva sesshoumaru envainando su colmillo sagrado junto con la pequeña rin a su lado y el atolondrado jaken

que rayos dijo inuyasha mientras veia incredulo a su hermano

aome y miroku sonrieron

sabia que la pequeña rin habia cambiado a tu hermano le dijo aome a inuyasha

feh ese engreido lo hiso solo pra presumir(ja la verdad no me lo esperaba)

sango se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia donde sesshoumaru deteniendolo

muchisimas gracias dijo sango mirando maravillada a sesshoumaru la alegria se le salia por los poros.

sesshoumaru asomo una mueca

humana tonta mejor agradecele a la pequeña, INUYASHA lo nuestro aun esta pendiente y no creas que tendre compacion de ti entendido me quedare con colmillo de acero.

feh esperare con ansias nuestro encuentro hermano y ahi pateare tu trasero insecto

sesshoumaru solo also la mano que le quedaba y se perdio en la penumbra junto con sus acompañantes.

¿lo llamaste hermano? preguntaron miroku,aome y el pequeño shippo

feh solo por hoy se merecio el honor de que lo llamara hermano, lo que hiso fue unico dijo sonriendo mientras veia a sango y kohaku que estaban abrazados.

FIN

bien diganme q les parecio nn y dejen reviews no sean malos.


End file.
